


All of You

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I HATE TO BRAG BUT IT IS SO CUTE, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jack was falling asleep, he felt another kiss pressed to the back of his neck. “All of you, Jackaboy. Never forget that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: could you possibly do a super fluffy fic with mark and Jack just being super cuddly or going out on a date or something? Idk I just need some fluff rn. Thanks!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack felt another soft kiss being pressed against his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I love your shoulders,” Mark mumbled against skin, moving lower. “I love your plus-one biceps,” he said as he kissed at Jack’s upper arm, making the Irishman giggle. Another kiss to Jack’s forearm. “I love your arms in general, even if they are hairy.” Jack gave a small smack to Mark, who was lying behind him in bed.

Mark crawled on top of his boyfriend, kissing his forehead. “I love your forehead.” Another kiss. “I love your nose.” A kiss to each cheek. “I love your cheeks.” A gentle kiss to Jack’s lips. “I love your soft, warm lips.” Jack smiled at that. Mark grinned back, placing a kiss to his lover’s chin. “I love your chin, and your facial hair.” He trailed kisses up Jack’s jaw. “I love your ears.” He nibbled at the lobe, pulling a giggle from the other.

“I love your neck.” Mark placed kisses all over Jack‘s neck, making the Irishman nearly moan. “I love your chest.” He placed a kiss to each of Jack’s nipples, grinning up at him. “I love your tummy.” Kisses trailed down the expanse of Jack’s torso. “I love your cute belly button.” He giggled, kissing around the entirety of Jack’s naval. He placed sweet kisses to Jack’s hipbones. “I love your hips.”

Mark glanced up at his lover, cheeks growing warm. “I love your dick, too, but I won’t kiss it. For obvious reasons.” Jack chuckled, running a hand leisurely through Mark’s thick hair.

“I love your thighs.” Mark peppered the visible skin of Jack’s thighs with kisses. Mark smiled up to Jack, placing small kisses to his knees. “I love your knobby knees.” Jack laughed quietly, shaking his head at his adorable boyfriend. More kisses down Jack’s calves. “I love your legs.” Mark looked down at Jack’s feet, which were clad in socks. “I _suppose_ I love your feet, but you know how I am about feet.” He cringed. Jack giggled, nodding.

Mark motioned for Jack to turn around, and he obliged. Mark inched back up Jack’s body, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. He continued down his back, getting a soft sigh from his lover. “I love your back.” Jack smiled as Mark continued kissing down his body, moving his face so it was buried in his crossed arms. “I love your butt.” Mark placed soft kisses to each of Jack’s butt cheeks, making the Irishman giggle loudly.

His kisses continued down the rest of Jack’s legs. Jack simply smiled to himself, thanking a god he wasn’t sure existed for his amazing boyfriend.

Jack felt weight to his left side. He turned over, looking into Mark’s chocolate colored eyes. They smiled at each other fondly. Mark grabbed Jack’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He kissed each knuckle, the back of it and his palm. “I love your hands, too.“ Jack smiled lovingly as Mark repeated the actions with his other hand.

Mark let go of Jack’s hand, moving forward and kissing Jack’s temple lightly. “I love you, Jack. All of you.” Jack grinned, a blush forming on his cheeks. Mark chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the lips once more.

He laid back down, draping his arm around Jack’s waist and holding him tightly. The Irishman smiled for nearly the twentieth time in five minutes.

As Jack was falling asleep, he felt another kiss pressed to the back of his neck. “All of you, Jackaboy. Never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
